fantasygameworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassima
Name: Cassima Race: Human Occupation: former servant girl and princess, now queen of the Land of the Green Isles Residence: Castle of the Crown, Isle of the Crown; formerly Mordack's Isle Family: daughter of King Caliphim and Queen Allaria, wife of Alexander Faction: Land of the Green Isles, Isle of the Crown Alignment: Good Cassima was the bright-eyed daughter of Caliphim and Allaria, loved by all who met her. She especially befriended Jollo and impressed Hassan. When Mordack came to the isle to visit Alhazred], she also caught the wizard's eye. He kidnapped her and forced her to work as his servant until she would agree to marry him. She steadfastly refused, and was stuck cleaning Mordack's home, where she befriended Dink and Sam and became a master at Mordack's Labyrinth. Graham arrived on the island after Mordack stole Castle Daventry and its inhabitants. Cassima did not trust the king at first, until he showed her her locket that he had uncovered. Though he hadn't realized it was hers and merely meant it as a gesture of good faith, Cassima was overjoyed to have it returned to her. Later, she returned the favor by freeing Graham from the dungeon and leading him back to the house from the labyrinth. After Mordack and Graham dueled, Cassima crept up to Mordack's lab. Graham assured her that Mordack was definitely dead, and the two tried to figure out a way to free Mordack's prisoners from the jar. Fortunately Crispin arrived. He cast a spell, materializing Graham's family in the room. Cassima met Alexander and immediately fell in love. Then Crispin teleported her home. She immediately found out about her parents' deaths, and Alhazred confined her to her tower. Months went by and she pined for Alexander. Then, she received his royal insignia ring by way of her pet Sing-Sing. To assure him that she received it, she sent him a hair ribbon. Alexander followed this by a love poem. Cassima, getting nervous, wrote him a note warning him of the danger he was in. Heedless, Alexander sent her a white rose. Unwilling to risk his life any more, she sent Sing-Sing to another part of the isle where Alexander would not find her. Before long, however, she heard Alexander's voice through the wall of her room. They spoke through a niche in her wall, and he slipped her Celeste's Dagger. She hid it in her dress, and then suddenly Shamir Shamazle entered her bedroom, tied her up, and brought her to the top of a tower in the castle. Shamir took on her form and imitated her, preparing for the sham marriage between Cassima and Alhazred. Meanwhile, Cassima struggled to escape her restraints. Before she could, Alhazred ran up the stairs with Alexander in close pursuit. Alhazred summoned Shamir, but Alexander held the genie's lamp. Shamir returned to his lamp. Then, Alhazred and Alexander fought with swords. During their fight, Cassima escaped her constraints. With Alhazred distracted, she took the opportunity to stab him in the shoulder with the dagger Alexander had given her. This gave Alexander a chance to knock the vizier out with his sword. Alexander then proposed to Cassima, who gladly said yes. After the moment was interrupted by guard dogs, she ordered Alhazred be taken to the dungeon. She was delighted to find her parents alive when she descended the stairs. Soon, Alexander and Cassima were wed by Captain Saladin. External Links: King's Quest Omnipedia Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Humans Category:Allies (KQ) Category:Servants Category:KQ5 Characters Category:KQ6 Characters Category:King's Quest Characters Category:Inhabitants of the Isle of the Crown Category:Inhabitants of the Northern Sea Category:Good Characters Category:Females Category:Land of the Green Isles (Faction)